


Because of you

by chillmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillmisha/pseuds/chillmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just another teenage heartbreaker, but everything changes when he meets Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Girls, parties, alcohol, drugs. It's all the same for Dean. It's his last year of highschool and he wants to go out with a bang. Or multiple. He's never had a threesome before. Dean laughed at his own joke, keeping his eyes closed and his body still. It was probably too early to get ready for school, so he was just laying there, thinking. College will be great, but Dean can't help but worry about Sam, his younger brother in grade 9. Sammy had long dark brown hair, and bright eyes and the thought of Sam being alone in the house with their father, John Winchester, made Dean nauseous. Their father wasn't always a bad man, it just happened that their mother, Mary, died when Dean and Sam were younger, and John hasn't been the same since. He stays drunk, and angry at everyone, at the world, and unfortunately at his own children, since they're the only thing he can get his hands on most of the time. Dean was laying on his stomach, and went to roll onto his back, but stopped and made a sound close to a hiss when he felt a stabbing pain in his left side, accidentally putting pressure on the welt of a bruise given to him by none other than John Winchester yesterday night when Dean came home drunker than John already was, which apparently pissed off John. Dean helplessly slid him arms all over his bed trying to find his phone without getting up or opening his eyes. eventually his hand hit something hard. He grabbed his phone and click the home button so that the screen came to life. 7:57 am. He groaned. Three minutes before his alarm, of course. He was hoping he'd at least get to sleep in some more. He usually wouldn't get up until about 8:15 but he wanted to shower before his first day of classes. He got up, slipped out of the covers and shivered, as he walked through the cold morning air in his house to the bathroom. It wasn't that cold, but Dean was only wearing his boxers. He turned on the shower and hopped in, thanking God for the warm water, as he washed the alcohol out of his pores. He decided on wearing dark blue jeans and..the black shirt on the floor that he picked up and decided smelt clean enough. Dean groaned, remembering his timetable for first semester. He had english, data, lunch, auto and fifth spare. Not that he had an overly hard semester, or that he wouldn't enjoy the classes, it was just that english first thing in the morning would be a struggle considering it was probably his worst subject. He heard movement downstairs, in the kitchen he assumed, so Dean walked downstairs and saw his brother attempting to cook eggs. "Sammy, you need some help there?" He laughed. "Shut up," he moved his long hair out of his eyes, "I'm fine." Dean, still smiling, walked past his brother and grabbed an some bread from the open bag on the counter. "Will you be ready in 5?" Sam was just putting his failed eggs onto a plate as he turned, "Yeah." Sam was going in to grade 9, but looked at least a year older than that. "You excited for highschool?" Dean asked Sam as he put toast into the toaster. Sam swallowed down his food before explaining, "you have no idea! This school has a library the size of my last school, and it's highschool, who wouldn't be excited?" Dean covered his toast in peanut butter and said, "You googled the school?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Shut up, jerk." Dean laughed to himself. "Bitch." Dean grabbed his toast, along with the keys to his bike, and his leather jacket; since it was September and warm still, but not warm enough for just a tee. They walked out the door and hopped on Dean's bike, something he loved but hoped to trade in for something better when he had the money; and left for school.

 

"First day. You excited?" Castiel's mother, Anna looked at him from across the table. She was thin, with dark red hair, and Castiel looked nothing like her. "No. Not particularly. New schools are getting old." His mother frowned. "Last new school until college!" She managed a smile. Castiel appreciated that she tried her best, but moving ever couple years because of her work was beyond tough for Castiel. Especially when he had a hard enough time making friends. It also didn't help that she was barely home. "You better get going if you want to make it on time, sweetie." Yeah, Castiel though, 'cause that's what I'm worried about. Castiel was dressed in black skinny jeans and and a fitted grey long sleeve shirt, with his black jansport backpack. As Castiel walked to the school he realized a jacket would've been a good idea, because fuck it was too cold for just a tshirt. He got to school quick, only about a ten minute walk. When he walked in, he went to the office to get a locker and his timetable. Another ten minutes later and he was at locker 661, reading his timetable. Religion, calculus, lunch, law and fifth spare. He groaned. First spare would've been nice. Cas felt someone's hand brush against his while he was holding his locker door, and he closed the door slightly to see who it was. He looked up and saw jeans, a leather jacket and green. Jesus Christ. This boys eyes were so green; Cas was speechless. "Oh, uh." Their eyes locked. "Um, yeah. sorry." The boy stuttered and looked away. "Don't worry about it." Cas smiled, and the boy looked back at him. "Have I seen you?" He said. Cas gave a confused look. "Um, I mean, I know like everyone in this school, and I've never seen you." He blushed. "Yeah, I'm new. just started." Cas forced a laugh. The boy smiled. "I'm Dean." as Castiel opened his mouth to reply, he was cut off by the bell, calling Dean and Castiel to head to their classes. "Um, see you around?" Dean looked more relaxed now, still blushing however. "Yeah." Castiel replied, smiling.

 

Jesus. What the fuck was that? Dean thought, mentally kicking himself. Why the hell did I stutter? I never stutter. It was probably those eyes. And how tight his t-shirt was. And that messy hair... Dean felt his jeans getting tighter, and his face flushing again. Great. This is fucking great. Dean grabbed his books and headed to english while trying to forget that blue eyed boy. When lunch came around, Dean was disappointed when he hadn't ran into the boy at their lockers. Dean met up with his friends Jo, a beautiful, tiny cheerleader with blonde bouncy hair, Garth, a scrawny kid, the nerd of the group, Gabriel, who was captain of the football team and dating Jo, and Charlie, a tiny red head who was new to the school as of last year, and really into comics and TV shows. Luckily they all had the same lunch this year, but Dean was more worried about seeing that boy again. After all, he had to at least know his name. That's all, he convinced himself. "Hey guys," Dean sighed, sitting down at the table where his friends were already seated. "Hey Dean-o." Gabe smiled. Charlie looked up from her book, and smiled, "how was English?" She laughed. They all knew he was terrible in English, barely able to write an essay above a fifth grade level. This had been the topic of conversation for most of last year. It wasn't that he couldn't form sentences, they just didn't flow together. Dean scowled at Charlie. "Very funny." They mostly ate and laughed about new teachers, annoying students and what they did during the summer. Jo must've noticed how Dean was constantly scanning the cafeteria because she looked at him, giggled and said, "Dean, you look like an over protective boyfriend. Who are we looking for?" she started scanning the caf as well, to mock Dean, he supposed. Dean looked at her. "Nobody. I was just-" Dean started, "You were just looking for someone. Tell us." Gabe finished for Jo. "You two always finish each other's sentences?" Dean replied, trying to avoid the answer, but received only glares from Gabe and Jo. It seemed that Garth and Charlie were uninterested, caught up in their books. "Fine. Nobody really. Just this guy. He's new and he has really blue eyes. Like crazy blue; they're like crystal-" Dean stopped when he saw their reaction. Jo and Gabe were smiling. "What's his name?" Dean sighed, "yeah, that's why I'm looking for him, to find out his name." they looked at each other and laughed, "You like him." Dean scoffed, "No I dont. He's new and I feel bad for him, he has no friends and he kind of looked like a loser." he forced a laugh. Jo's smile faded. "uh, Dean. I think I found him." She was looking directly behind Dean. Dean turned and saw the blue eyed boy, standing close to him, looking hurt. The boy laughed, or tried to, and said, "don't hold back now." as he turned and walked away. Dean got up and followed him. "Wait, you don't get it. Wait up!" he ran a bit to catch up, following him when he exited the cafeteria and slipped into the tiny indoor garden. "Wait please. Let me explain." The boy stopped, turned and with anger replacing the sadness in his eyes he said, "I get it. I'm new. I'm used to this, I am. So don't worry about my feelings." Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking to the plants around him, as if they could help him. "Fuck. No. That's not what this is, I-I only said that shit so that my friends wouldn't bug me about you. I didn't actually mean it." He looked at Dean with confusion, "why would your friends bug you about me?" He asked. Dean looked up at the blue eyed boy, "because they think I like you." His expression remained confused, "do you?" Dean cleared his throat, not expecting that question. "I uh, don't even know you. I dont- I'm straight." Dean managed. The boy laughed. "Judging by that," he said looking down at Dean's crotch, "I'd say you're not straight." Dean looked down, noticed the bulge in his pants, and left the room as quickly as he could, not bothering to say another thing to the boy.

 

Damn, he was cute as hell when he was angry. And his ass looked nice from behind when he was storming out. Castiel soon remembered that Dean probably didn't want to speak to Castiel now, but that wouldn't stop him. He was cute, and as far as he could tell, Dean liked him. Castiel felt himself thinking about Dean constantly through the day, itching to "run" into him. After fourth period, he was done school for the day, and had to grab his bag. As he walked towards his locker he saw Dean, standing at his, struggling with his lock. Castiel smiled at the sight."I'm Castiel." Dean looked up at him. "What?" Cas smiled. "Castiel. Thats my name. Thats what you wanted to know right?" Dean looked away. "Yeah. Don't you have class or something to be at?" Cas was confused, if Dean liked him, why was he pushing him away? "I have fifth off, was just going home actually." Dean laughed to himself. "What?" Castiel asked. "Of course you have fifth off. I have fifth off." Dean said, turning to face Castiel. The boys were standing close to each other now, invading each other's space. Castiel saw deans eyes trail to Castiels lips, and Cas moved in to kiss him, but Dean pulled away. "I..." Dean stuttered. "Right." Castiel said. "You're straight." as he slammed his locker and left Dean watching him walk away. The walk home was cold and quiet. Well it was quiet, until a bike came roaring down the road. Castiel expected a gust of wind as it blew past but the bike slowed a few feet in front of him. There were two boys on the bike, and he overheard the smaller one ask, "what the hell are you doing?" as the bigger one got off, took off his helmet and walked towards Castiel. "Dean?" he walked up to Castiel, held his face in his hands and kissed him. Castiel wanted to stay there, kissing him, but pulled back, shooting Dean a confused look. "Nice to meet you, Castiel." Dean winked as he handed him a slip of paper and got back onto the bike, where the other boy was grinning. Castiel still didn't have a jacket, and the kiss gave him goosebumps, making him more cold. He was tempted to ask for a ride before they drove off, but he knew that the bike would only fit two people. He held the slip of paper in his hand, and squinted to look at it. Digits. Dean gave Castiel his number. Castiel laughed to himself. He quickly put the number into his phone, before he lost the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should I even bother asking?" Sam grinned at Dean when they had gotten inside the house. He didn't mean for it to happen, the kiss, he just saw Castiel walking and felt the need to kiss him, to let him understand what he feels for him...What the hell _does_ he feel for him? When Dean didn't reply, Sam said, "let me guess, he's just a friend?" Dean hid his smile, "Something like that." Sam followed Dean into the kitchen. "Do I at least get to know his name?" Dean sighed. "I won't tell dad." Sam added quietly. "You're not telling dad either way." Dean said, turning to make eye contact with Sam, hoping to look intimidating, however Sam cracked a smiled at Dean and he lost it. Him and sam were just standing in the kitchen laughing, because, hell, they probably deserved to laugh a little. "So how was your first day of high school, niner?" Dean laughed. "Shut up, jerk." Sam poured himself a glass of water from the tap and leaned on the counter. "It was good. I mean, as good as academic math first period can be." Dean raised an eyebrow, "come talk to me when you're taking grade 12 data." Sam rolled his eyes. "We're talking about me here, not you." This, this right here is what Dean looked forward to everyday, smiling and joking around with his brother; it was what kept him going. Deans smile faded when he heard footsteps, no scratch that, stumbling from upstairs. John. "Fuck, Sammy have you made any friends yet?" Dean panicked. "Sort of, but none I know well enough yet." Sam knew the drill, their father came out of his room, or got home from the bar, and Sam would go to a friends house if he could, to avoid the fights. On some unlucky occasions Dean had to stand between Sam and John, trying to keep sam safe, while taking the hits from john. It wasn't ideal but it was all they've ever known. The footsteps grew louder as Dean heard his father coming down the stairs, mumbling something like, "Damn, fucking kids." Dean looked around and decided under the table was the best Sam was gonna get tonight. He pointed to it, "There. Now." Sam listened. When John walked into the kitchen it was unbearable, Dean could smell the alcohol from where he was standing. "What the fuck you making that noise for? The fuck did I raise you to be?" Dean clenched his jaw and refused the opportunity to fight that son of bitch right there; instead handing him a water bottle and saying, "I'll keep it down." John gripped the bottle and grabbed some bag of chips from the cupboard. Dean would be surprised at his coordination while intoxicated, except for that fact that this happens weekly, therefore giving him tons of practice time. John turned and began to walk away, complaining some more, while Dean was staring at the floor, and he muttered, "keep drinking, hope you'll die sooner." Dean heard his fathers footsteps stop, and when Dean looked up next, John was too close for Dean to react. John had grabbed Dean by the neck and held him up against the kitchen wall. Dean was coughing for air as his fathers alcohol ridden breath invaded his space. "You better watch yourself boy." was all that john said, however he refused to let Dean down, or breathe. Dean was choking now, desperate for air and he heard Sams voice yelling and he saw Sam running to where John was strangling Dean. Sam must've done something to knock John off his balance because John lost his grip on deans neck, sending Dean straight to the ground, gasping for air. His vision was spotty, but he was focused on Sam, who was talking down John. When John finally left the kitchen, Sam came running to where Dean was trying to stand up, touching his neck. "Oh my god, Dean..It's bad. Dean." Dean choked out, "I'm fine, Sammy." Sam went to the sink to pour him a glass of water, but Dean was already standing and walking towards the door. "I'm fine." He said again, mainly to himself, as he walked outside and closed the door behind him.

 

It has been almost a full day since Dean Winchester gave Castiel his number and kissed him. Fuck, Castiel thought, how long am I supposed to wait to text him? This whole thing was new to him, so he figured it'd be fine to text him this morning in first period, since he had been debating it all last night. Castiel yawned as he poured some cereal into a bowl and covered it with milk. His face twisted as he tasted the almond milk. His mother was the one who shopped for groceries and Castiel didn't care enough to ask for regular milk, after all almond milk was healthier. Cas pulled out his phone and stared at the empty conversation between him and Dean Winchester. "Fuck..ok." he whispered under his breathe as he began typing.

[Hi, Dean.]

[backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace]

"Shit. What the hell am I supposed to say?" Cas breathed. Cas settled for 'Goodmorning, Dean.' He smiled triumphantly then finished off his cereal, gulping down the remaining milk left in the bowl.

His phone buzzed with Deans reply, [Morning, angel.]

Cas replied too fast, [Angel?]

[This is Castiel right?]

[Yes.]

[Then yes, angel. It is a good morning.]

Castiel was caught up in his phone, and didn't notice his mother walk into the kitchen. "Who are you texting?" she smirked. "Cute girl? Do I get to meet her?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Mom..." he groaned, "please stop." She smiled and held back her laugh as she walked past him. "Hey, if you want I can drop you off at school today, just because I don't have to be in to work till 12 today." Cas looked up, putting his phone in his pocket. "Yeah, let's go."

 

Dean walked into the school, keeping his hood over his head and the ties on his hoodie tight. A couple girls looked in his direction as he walked to his locker, but he payed them no attention. Dean was happy that Castiel wasn't at his locker, because he didn't want him to see him in this mood, or with dark bruises in the shape of hands around his neck. Dean got through class, barely, flashbacks of him being thrown against the wall, hitting the ground and gasping for air kept flashing into his mind. He should be used to this shit, but he's not. It had been getting worse at home, and Dean was sure that if Sammy wasn't there to stop John, he would've killed Dean. Dean couldn't afford to be in another fight with him, at least not without an advantage. When lunch came around, Dean was fine around his friends. They had seen him with bruises before, but never around his neck, so he kept his hood up. "Deaaaaaaan," Jo nagged. "You're quiet today," she raised an eyebrow, "what happened yesterday with your lil boy toy?" As Dean went to open his mouth, he saw Jo's expression change as she looked past Dean. Charlie piped up, "uh, Dean, I think he's coming over here. Like now." Shit shit shit. Dean was panicking but Charlie and Jo were smiling, and Adam, Ash and Garth didn't seem to care. The guys only looked up when Castiel sat down beside Dean. "Hello, Dean." Dean turned to face Castiel, and smiled. "Hey, Cas." Cas looked great, in grey sweats and a white t shirt. Charlie coughed to get Deans attention, pulling his eyes away from Castiel. "Everyone, this is Castiel." The group muttered some hellos, heys and nice to meet yous. Dean blushed and turned to Castiel again, "So, you wanna go get lunch? I have my car." Castiel smiled, "yeah." Dean grabbed his bag, "I'll catch you guys later," he grinned. "Thanks for the invite, dick!" Ash said. As they were leaving the caf, they could hear Jo yell from behind, "practice safe sex!" and laughing. Dean blushed even more.

 

"Oh god. A motorcycle?" Castiel a jaw dropped. "Yeah! She's my baby!" Dean exclaimed. "I can't drive on that." Dean stopped and looked at Castiel, smiling, "and why not?" Castiel locked eyes with him, "because we'll die." Dean laughed and walked towards Castiel. He held castiels face in his hands, "I promise you won't die. I won't let you." and he kissed him lightly on the lips, before pulling away. Castiel groaned, "you're lucky you're cute, Dean Winchester." The boys hopped on Deans bike and Castiel didn't know where to hold Dean, he don't want to make him uncomfortable, but he didn't want to fall off the bike because he wasn't holding on. "So where do you wanna eat?" Dean said. Castiel shrugged. "What do you guys have around here?" Dean replied, "we have this really good diner, and we could probably get free fries 'cause I know the owners, if you're up for it." Castiel smiled, "Yeah, sounds good." And it didn't really matter to Castiel, anywhere with Dean seemed worth it. As the engine roared to life, Dean laughed and said, "you might want to hold on, babe." Castiels cheeks flooded red, and he was grateful Dean couldn't see his reaction. He wrapped himself around Dean, clutching onto him for safety as they pulled out of the parking lot. He had never been on a bike before, and it was scary as hell, but doing it with Dean made it exhilarating and exciting, like he could do it forever if it was with Dean. It didn't take long for the boys to pull into a parking lot for a place called 'Harvelle's Diner'. The place looked nice, for a store in this town anyway, and if it meant something to Dean, Castiel would try his best to have it mean something to him too. They walked towards the diner, and Deans hand brushed against Castiels a couple times, obviously intentionally. Castiel smiled as they entered the diner, greeted by a gust of cold wind from the air conditioned restaurant. "Dean!" a woman yelled from the kitchen, "Ellen!" Dean laughed as he replied. A older woman with brown hair walked out of the kitchen towards the boys. "and who is this handsome boy?" Castiel smiled as she shook his hand. "I'm Castiel, it's nice to meet you." Ellen raised her eyebrows at Dean, "polite too? he's a keeper." she winked. "I know." Dean said as he looked over at Cas. Ellen grabbed two menus and seated Cas and Dean at a booth. The restaurant wasn't busy, only about two other people eating there, and she left to go get them drinks. "How did she know it was you at the door?" Castiel asked. "I texted her and told her I was coming." He smiled. "Oh, makes sense." Dean settled for a cheeseburger and fries, and Cas decided on a grilled chicken club with fries. The food was delicious, and Cas and Dean ate quickly. "So I'm assuming your friends know?" Cas asked. "That were on a date?" Cas stopped. "well, uh, no, I meant that you're-" Dean laughed. "You're adorable when you're flustered." Cas threw a fry at Dean. "Yes, Cas, they know I'm bi, and that were on a date, and that I'm crazy about you." Dean said, as he threw a fry back at Castiel, who was laughing. They payed and thanked Ellen for the food and hospitality, and headed outside, when Castiel felt he should say something to Dean, so he stopped. Dean turned to Cas, "what's wrong?" Cas looked to the ground then back up, "nothing I just..I saw the bruises, Dean...and I don't want to push you into telling me anything; I'm just saying, you don't have to hide it from me. I won't judge you and I won't walk away from you." Dean walked towards Castiel and kissed him. He kissed him deeply, holding Castiels face in his hands, and running his hands through his hair. Castiel reciprocated the kiss and melted into Dean, placing his hands on his waist and pulling him closer. Kissing Dean was like nothing Cas had ever done. He felt safe and loved and he never wanted to pull away from his lips. Cas didn't have much experience, he had only ever kissed one girl before, at his last school, when he was dared to. Cas pulled away, staying close to Dean, their lips almost touching, "we should go. don't wanna be late." Castiel felt Dean smile against him lips. "you tease." Dean pulled away and grabbed Castiels hand, walking back towards his bike to go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this took so long, I've been busy with work and exams are coming up so be patient with me 


End file.
